


A Night on the Town

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: ''After a failed dinner attempt by Nicki, the Reagan family had decided to go out to eat for their Sunday dinner. The waiter had just brought them their water and had left them with their menus when a blond woman ran up to Jamie and crouched down beside him.''





	A Night on the Town

After a failed dinner attempt by Nicki, the Reagan family had decided to go out to eat for their Sunday dinner. The waiter had just brought them their water and had left them with their menus when a blond woman ran up to Jamie and crouched down beside him.

He started and looked down. ''Eddie?''

''Did you drive here?''

''Yeah,'' he drawled out.

''My date drove me here.''

''You're on a date?''

''Not willingly. It's some ... lawyer creep. My mother set it up and told me about it literally two hours ago. He drove us here, please get me out.''

''Where is he?'' Jamie asked, looking around.

''He went to the bathroom - please.''

A part of him - just a tiny part - wanted to say no and watch the inevitable crash and burn of the date, but once he saw who was coming out of the men's room he quickly changed gears. ''Under the table - now.'' He lifted the tablecloth and shook it behind her to make sure that it didn't turn up.

''What, you know the guy?'' asked Danny.

''Yeah, Eric Jefferson. We went to Harvard together and let's just say he really is a ...'' He considered his niece and nephews before changing his word, ''a not nice man.''

The Reagans subtly watched as Eric arrived back to his table to find it dateless and looked around. That was when he spotted Jamie.

Sauntering over, he said, ''Jameson Reagan. Fancy seeing you here.''

''Eric.'' He stayed seated. ''What a surprise. I didn't know you were in New York.''

''I got promoted; it came with a transfer. Which firm are you with?''

''I'm not. I left the practice and became a cop.''

''Yes, I'd heard.''

''Then why ask.''

''Well, I was hoping you'd come to your senses. I've always dreamed of sparing it out with you in court. Nothing like good old competition. Not that you were really a competitor; it was I, after all, who won our little debacle at school.''

''I forfeited because a friend of mine had to go to the hospital. Spencer? His appendectomy?''

''Forfeited, lost - they mean the same thing, really.''

''If I was that bad a lawyer, how come it was me who graduated Summa Cum Laude instead of you?''

Eric's face darkened. ''You cheated,'' he accused.

''Highest score in the country? Believe me, that's something that gets looked into; I didn't cheat.''

''Yes, well, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I'm actually on a date.''

''Really?'' Jamie said, putting a touch of incredibility in his tone. ''Where is she?''

''Oh, in the ladies, I'm sure,'' he looked over his shoulder. ''When I saw you I told her that I simply must come over and say hello.''

''I think that's the simplest thing you've ever done.''

Eric continued on as if he hadn't heard. ''Lovely girl, really. Stunning, but a bit boring, if you ask me - you know, blondes. She's in some sort of accounting. I'm not entirely sure. Her mother set it up. It wouldn't be the first time I've lended my services out to someone of high society and they're just begged me to meet their daughters.''

''Yeah, I'm sure there's a line.'' He tilted his head back the way Eric had come. ''You may want to get back to your table before she comes back and finds you still here - she may assume you just lost interest.

''Yes, of course. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting - who knows, luck may even come my way tonight. Not for you, though; such a shame about Sydney. Just dreadful.''

''Yes, I'm dying inside. Goodbye, Eric.''

''Jameson.''

As soon as Eric turned his back, Jamie scooted back his chair and lifted up the table cloth. He beckoned Eddie to hurry. He looked up to check that Eric's back was still turned as he helped her to her feet and rushed them out of the restaurant.

''Thank you,'' Eddie sighed emphatically.

''No problem, believe me. He's a real pain. Always has been, and apparently always will be.''

''Ugh. I wish I could say I've had worse, but ...''

''Yeah. Sorry.''

''Ah, well. All dressed up and no where to go,'' she teased. ''You can go back in to your family if you want; I can take a cab. I think I just saw you in there and got desperate.''

''You know,'' Jamie stopped on the sidewalk. ''Neither of us have to leave. We could still get something to eat.''

''Eric's still in there.''

Jamie jerked his head toward the parking lot. My car's over there. I'll be right back.''

~~~~~

An hour later, the Reagans left the restaurant. As they neared the end of the parking lot they heard a rambunctious round of laughter. Eyes darted around the lot looking for the noise, and there, sitting on the hood of a blue '69 Chevelle was Jamie and Eddie. Eddie had her ankles crossed in front her her with her back against the windshield, leaning to the side in her amusement, his sport coat sliding off her shoulders, and Jamie was laying on his side facing her, propped up by an elbow and one leg bent, his knee in the air, as he continued with whatever story he was regaling her with, his smile lighting up his whole face. Plates and glasses from the restaurant were sitting in between them, the food long gone.

The family decided to just leave them be as they went their separate ways, each taking with them a picture of that moment with them in their minds.


End file.
